Dragonstar
"Why are you doing this Nightstorm? Do you really think I'm more special than you?" -Dragonstar to Nightstorm (ASOD) in the '' ''Dark Forest battle. Dragonstar is a black AND white she-cat with SKY BLUE EYES who is secretly a dragon but normaly stays cat. mate: Cougarwhisker. daughter(s): Echopaw (feather), Oceanpaw (fire), and Starpaw(claw.) son(s): Larkpaw (feather.) brother(s): Nightstorm (ASOD). sister(s): Ravenfeather. niece(s): Moonkit (star), Cloudkit (shadow), Squirrelkit (tail), Skykit(feather) Pebblekit (stream), and Cinderkit (blaze.) nephew(s): Berrykit (tail),and Sparrowkit (flight.) grandson(s): unknow *unborn.* granddaughter(s) Galaxystar *unborn,* unknown *unborn.* cousin(s): Flarestripe, most likely more unknown ones. mother: Mintleaf. father:Sparrowwing. uncle(s): unknown. aunt(s): Fernleaf. ancestor(s): Thunder/Thunderstar, Clear Sky/Skystar, Gray Wing, Storm, Jagged Peak, Fluttering Bird, Quiet Rain, ect. Previous names: Dragonkit, Dragonpaw, Dragonfrost. Dragonstar did not realize how much Strikeclaw (long story) loved her and he seeks revenge but fails every time. Clan(s): ThunderClan (formely) DragonClan Trivia * Dragonstar saw Dawn of the Clans (like Jayfeather) and was known as Moon Frost then. * Dragonstar knows about dragons but other cats didn't so they thought she was named after Dragonflys, Firestar almost naming her Dragonflight. * I love stars even though the ARC she is alive in is called "A Star Of Darkness." * Cougarwhisker and Dragonstar truly love each other but they're not "mushy" about their relationship. I think * People will make jokes that Dragonstar loved Cougarwhisker just because of that one time Cougarwhisker called her name the loudest at the gathering it's not true though but it's funny. History Kit: Dragonkit '''first appears when she excitedly remembers that she was almost an apprentice. Chocolatekit stumbles out of the nursery behind her black and white friend, squealing that they were both becoming apprentices that day. As if on cue, Firestar calls the Clan to a meeting, announcing that multiple kits were ready to become apprentices. Mintleaf, Dragonkit's mother, gave her a quick lick, before ushering her forward. Ravenkit, one of Dragonkit's siblings, stepped forward, looking up at the Clan leader. Firestar announced her as an apprentice under the new name of Ravenpaw, letting her and her mentor touch noses. He then moved onto Dragonkit. He changed her name to '''Dragonpaw, appointing her to Stripetail(?) as a mentor. Strikekit became Strikepaw, Chocolatekit became Chocolatepaw, and Nightkit became Nightpaw. Apprentice: As the Clan cheered for her and the other new apprentices, Dragonpaw's chest is said to swell with pride. She could hear the other apprentices cheering as well, along with her father and mother. When the moon had risen, it shone into the camp. Firestar leapt off the Highledge, looking towards Leafpool as she started to speak, mentioning that it was the gathering tonight. Her voice was laced with grief for Cinderpelt, who had died a few days ago due to a badger attack. Dragonpaw padded up to them and comforted Leafpool, telling her that it's going to be okay. Leafpool kindly blinked in her direction, before shifting away as Firestar started to announce who was going to the Gathering with him. ---- Dragonpaw looked out in awe, admiring the massive lake, as she and ThunderClan are said to have reached the island. The new apprentice is stated to have sunk her claws into the fallen tree, and soon after, she hears a splash behind her. The black-and-white she-cat whips around, spotting Nightpaw in the lake. Ravenpaw, another new apprentice, teases Nightpaw and lets out a purr of laughter. Squirrelflight states that they will soon be seeing real RiverClan cats the moment they get onto the island. Dragonpaw drifts her gaze across the Clans, intrigued, before Blackstar started to speak, stating that the prey was running well in their territory. He then invites Firestar to speak next. Firestar mentions that the prey was also well and alive in their forest, and not long after, he mentions the apprenticeship of Ravenpaw, Strikepaw, Nightpaw, Chocolatepaw, and Dragonpaw. The Clans start to cheer for the new warriors in training, however, one voice apparently echoed over all the others, and that was the voice of a WindClan apprentice, Cougarwhisker. Warrior Dragonpaw had finally received her warrior name, Dragonfrost, and she and Cougarpaw had arranged to meet up that night. She creeps out into the forest until she hears Cougarpaw's voice calling out for her, causing her to whip around in surprise. She happily meows 'Cougarpaw!', before the WindClan cat corrects her with his warrior name, Cougarwhisker. Dragonfrost states that if he wants her to call him by his warrior name, he'd better call her Dragonfrost. Cougarwhisker mentions that he thought her warrior name would have been Dragonflight or Dragonfly. Dragonfrost doesn't respond to this and instead changes the subject. She asks Cougarwhisker if he was interested in running away, to create their own Clan. Cougarwhisker hesitantly replies, worried that StarClan might not give her nine lives. Dragonfrost doesn't know, but states that she's part of a prophecy, so, who knows, maybe StarClan wants her to start her own Clan? Cougarwhisker asks what they would call it, and Dragonfrost says that she would have loved to call it 'GalaxyClan', but that she thinks StarClan would want her to name it after her prefix. The WindClan warrior says that she doesn't have to if she doesn't want to, and Dragonfrost says that perhaps when she passes to StarClan, she could make their Clan's 'StarClan' GalaxyClan instead. However, then, she would have to give the leaders the suffix of 'galaxy' instead of 'star', like 'Dragongalaxy'. Cougarwhisker says that they can think about that later, but that he should go back to WindClan before anyone notices he was missing. Dragonfrost agrees, and says goodbye to him, calling him a Cougar''Clan cat. Cougarwhisker does the same to Dragonfrost, calling her a ' ''Dragon''Clan cat before they part ways. As Dragonfrost was padding back to camp, she had noticed a bright flash of lightning in the sky. It's stated that the wind whispered to the black-and-white warrior, '''Your prophecy will come true and DragonClan will exist when the prophecy comes true. But before you fulfil your destiny there will be another prophecy...' NOTES You can edit my pages without asking but please NO MAJOR changes. Thank you! Category:Leader Category:She-Cat Category:DragonClan Category:Alive